


Trifecta

by Xylianna



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, bottom!gladio, established Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Forcalamityera, because when my fandom bestie asks for dicks, by the Six, she gets them.  <3 <3





	Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> For [calamityera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityera), because when my fandom bestie asks for dicks, by the Six, she gets them. <3 <3

“Very good, Nyx. Now add a third finger.”

Gladio exhaled sharply when Nyx did as directed, pushing back against the welcome intrusion. His held himself steady on hands and knees, his cock weeping pre-come onto the floor as he was stretched out by the Glaive’s talented fingers under the watchful eye of his lover.

When Ignis had come to Gladio with this particular fantasy, he’d been a bit doubtful about including a third person in their intimate activities. But _fuck_ , it was more amazing than he could have ever imagined. Nyx’s hands were skilled, but unfamiliar and exciting.

And to have their every move dictated by that rich baritone, all crisp consonants and elongated vowels, was the fucking icing on the cake.

“I think he’s quite ready for you,” Ignis purred. “Fuck him with that delectable cock of yours.”

Gladio moaned, not even bothering to try and hide it. Ignis rarely swore, and even more seldom spoke so brazenly during their lovemaking. For him to be so openly filthy was a rare treat.

When he felt Nyx’s cockhead tease against his thoroughly prepared asshole, Gladio rocked his hips back in need. The other man acceded to Gladio’s silent request, filling him completely and resting there a moment for Gladio to adjust.

“You need not dally, Nyx. Get moving.”

And, _oh Astrals_ , he did.

Nyx railed into him with an unrelenting, steady cadence. It was all Gladio could do to keep his arms steady, keep from falling forward against the rough weave of the carpet that would surely be leaving rug burn on his knees.

Gladio had eyes only for Ignis, though. He watched his lover watching him, saw the way those piercing eyes went unfocused with desire, the pupils eclipsing the irises until only a scant hint of green remained.

When Ignis unzipped his pants and pulled free his cock, lovely and red and hard against the leather of his gloved palm, Gladio whimpered. As amazing as it felt to have Nyx fucking his ass so vigorously, _nothing_ compared to Ignis.

“See something you like, darling?”

Ignis stood and walked over, kneeling in front of Gladio and twining slender fingers in his hair, urging him forward until his lips were pressed against Ignis’s shaft.

Gladio parted his lips eagerly, taking his lover’s length into his mouth, though he could do little but ride out the rhythm set by Nyx.

“Nice of you to join us.” Gladio could hear the grin in Nyx’s voice, and rolling his eyes upward, could see an answering smirk quirk Ignis’s full lips.

And then the love of his life began to fuck his mouth in perfect tempo with the Glaive, drawing back as Nyx filled Gladio, thrusting so deeply Gladio gagged around his cock as Nyx withdrew. Gladio was constantly filled, constantly in motion, and he fucking loved every second of it.

Nyx came first, perhaps unable to withstand the double-threat of Gladio’s ass clenching so tightly around his dick, and the sinful sight of the Royal Advisor face-fucking the Shield.

Ignis followed shortly after, gripping Gladio’s hair tightly to hold him close, the larger man’s nose buried in his immaculately groomed pubic hair as he emptied himself down Gladio’s throat.

When Gladio came, it was with two cocks buried deeply inside of him, starting to soften but still making him feel so incredibly, unbelievably full. So used, so taken. So wanted. His scream was muffled by Ignis’s dick, amber eyes wide and sightless.

Gladio wasn’t entirely sure at which point either man withdrew. When he came back to coherence, he was laying on the floor with a blanket draped over his nakedness, Ignis pressed to his back and Nyx to his front, the two men embracing around him, enfolding him, anchoring him.

“You did so well for us,” Ignis praised him, brushing a kiss against his temple.

“That’s a fucking understatement,” Nyx chimed in, reaching to cup Gladio’s cheek in his palm affectionately.

Gladio looked between them both with a lazy smile, content to just be in the moment. He slung an arm around each man to ensure they’d stay close, and shut his eyes to bask in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Flail with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)! <3 <3


End file.
